¡Necesito decirte esto!
by twootones
Summary: ¡¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO! xD No nos maten por haber tardado! Tuvimos algunos problemas... Creemos que les va a gustar... ENTREN!
1. Chapter 1

**"¡Necesito decirte esto!"**

**¡CAPÍTULOS MUY CORTOS! **(aprovechen xD)

Hay una gran fiesta para celebrar el primer aniversario de los Get Backers y Ban decide confesarle a Ginji lo que siente por él…Sin embrago hay ciertos "inconvenientes" que se cruzan en su camino…

¿Qué sucederá en esta fiesta? xD ¿Podrá Ban decirle a Ginji ''lo que tiene que decir''¿O será todo un completo desastre?

Género: Comedia y romance pero al final n.nU, sino les gusta no lo lean ¬¬

Nosotras intervendremos un poco en la historia… ˆ-ˆ Por favor no nos peguen xD…

Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes del Team Get Backers no nos pertenecen… Este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y no tiene ningún tipo de fin de lucro. Es importante aclarar esto antes de empezar ˆ-ˆ.

Las autoras, o sea Carrie y yo Ann, decidimos hacer este pequeño fanfic hace algún tiempo… Esperamos que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten :D. NO contiene escenas con LEMON… Pero debemos aclarar QUE ES SHONEN-AI//YAOI como ustedes prefieran llamarlo n.nU… Pareja: BanxGinji.

¡IMPORTANTE!

¡Señas!

-Lo que dice el personaje.

"Lo que piensa el personaje"

(N/A: _las notas de las autoras)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1

Ese iba a ser el día, el día en el que el gran Ban Midou, o sea yo, iba a decirle a Ginji lo que sentía por él. Se me iba a hacer realmente difícil realizar esa tarea, pero era necesaria.

Al principio no podía aceptarlo. ¿El más sensato/maduro de los Get Backers enamorado de su mejor amigo?... Algo ahí no sonaba bien.

Todo esto lo descubrí en un solo día, más bien en una sola tarde...

Estábamos sentados en el Honky Tonk en una mesa junto a la ventana. Acabábamos de comer una pizza que había sido agregada a nuestra ENORME cuenta sin pagar. u.u Ginji miraba absorto las calles de Shinjuku... y yo hacia lo de siempre, o sea fumaba un buen cigarrillo. (N/A: _Ban¿cuando no fumas? ¬¬) _¿No creen que la mirada melancólica del Raitei es irresistible? No, no... Ban Midou ¿en que DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO¡Concéntrate! No puede ser que esos pensamientos vuelvan una y otra y otra y otra vez... Por eso mismo decidí decírselo, no podía ni dormir, con él, a mi lado, yo, él, mas bien yo pensando... y entonces... ahhh¡Esto no es posible! No puedo estar un segundo sin pensar en él, y menos sin él... Es más cuando me habla con su voz infantil, no puedo negarme a nada... A NADA

Bueno volviendo al famoso día, me encontraba embobado observándolo (N/A: _imaginen su cara... ¬ jejeje_) cuando me percate que estábamos solos. Paul estaba en el piso de arriba buscando algo y Natzumi se encontraba hablando por teléfono en la parte trasera... Era el momento perfecto...

-Etto...Ginji...

-Si, Ban-chan

"Por Dios Ginji, odio que me hables así, te vuelves más dulce y tentador de lo normal"¬

-Emmh quería decir...quería decirte algo...emmh importante

-Dime Ban-chan¿Qué sucede?

"Demonios ¬¬"

-Yo...bien...yo...

**¡¡¡PUM!!!**

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y apareció Natzumi sonriendo.

-¿A que no adivinan, chicos? Hevn organizó una fiesta para ustedes.

-¡Para nosotros¿Por qué diablos quiere hacer una fiesta?

-¿Es que no lo recuerdas Ban-chan?

-¿Recordar que?

-Mañana es nuestro primer aniversario...

-¿Aniversario¿De que?- (N/A: _Ban estaba muy shockeado XD_)

-Hace un año comenzamos el servicio de rescate.

-A sí, claro. Solo te estaba probando baka...

"Que estoy haciendo, no tengo que gritarle a Ginji, estaba a punto de declararle lo que siento; no puede ser que cambie tan rápido de humor y encima tenía que aparecer esa Natzumi ¬¬..."

-Ban-chan¿en que estas pensando?

-¡Deja de hablar de esa manera, me hace sentir realmente...! OO

"¿Que estoy diciendo?..."

-Etto, Ginji, emmh olvídate de lo otro y vamos a prepararnos para la fiesta.

-Si, Ban-chan u.u Pero no te enojes...

-¡TE DIJE QUE LO OLVIDARAS!

(N/A: _Ginji ya se había transformado en chibi, y estaba a punto de llorar cuando Ban trató de tranquilizarlo_)

-Ginji... no, no, no llores...

-¿¿¿??? °o°

-Digo, emmh, compórtate, vamos!

"Tengo que dejar de hacer eso u.u"

Bueno, está bien, en el Honky Tonk no me había ido de maravilla... Pero en la fiesta todo iba a mejorar. Esta seria en una gran mansión; podría aislarme con Ginji en una de las muchas habitaciones, quedarnos accidentalmente encerrados y entonces decirle/demostrarle lo que sentía. Era una estrategia perfecta, a prueba de tontos y... de Ginjis.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes del Team Get Backers no nos pertenecen… Este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y no tiene ningún tipo de fin de lucro. Es importante aclarar esto antes de empezar ˆ-ˆ.

¡IMPORTANTE!

¡Señas!

-Lo que dice el personaje.

"Lo que piensa el personaje"

(N/A: _las notas de las autoras)_

Capítulo 2 

**Flashback… Capítulo 1 **

_Bueno, está bien, en el Honky Tonk no me había ido de maravilla... Pero en la fiesta todo iba a mejorar. Esta seria en una gran mansión; podría aislarme con Ginji en una de las muchas habitaciones, quedarnos accidentalmente encerrados y entonces decirle/demostrarle lo que sentía. Era una estrategia perfecta, a prueba de tontos y... de Ginjis._

Cuando entramos por la puerta de monumental tamaño ya todos habían llegado. Hevn había invitado a todos aquellos que pudo. La primera voz que se dirigió a nosotros fue aquella que menos deseo oír, sea cual sea la situación...

-oye, ¡¡serpiente tarada!!

-Shido. Que bueno verte- dijo Ginji amablemente lo cual lo hacia ver mas perfecto, lindo y adorable de lo que ya era... NO, ¡¡¡NO!!!... quiero decir que lo hacia ver más tonto de lo que ya parece normalmente. (N/A: _Ban estaba a punto de gritar de lo enfurecido que estaba. Jejeje. Solo por eso se distrajo un segundo de su objetivo y dijo..._)

-Oye, Shido... ¿¿viniste solo o te acompaña Madoka??

-Emmh...°-° si, vine con ella, ¿¿Por qué?? ¿¡¿Algún problema, ilusionista de segunda?!?

(N/A: _las palabras entre__las dicen más bajitas y como para dirigirse a alguien sin hacerlo,... ahora van a ver... ah! y todo lo va a decir Ban es con tono suave y sarcástico menos las últimas palabras._)

-No, Shido, yo no tengo ningún problema **mantenido** con que hallas venido con Madoka **mantenido** ni con que vivas con ella **mantenido** lo que te convierte en un... **¡¡¡¡MANTENIDO!!!!**

-¡¡¡POR LO MENOS NO SOY UN OBSTINADO AVARO SIN CORAZÓN!!!

Para entonces Ginji ya me había arrastrado lejos de ese lugar para que no comenzáramos a pelear, pero obviamente yo le habría ganado. (N/A: _si claro ¬¬,... ehem ehem empate ehem ehem..._)

Luego de saludar rápidamente a todos, o sea decir hola y como estas e irnos; menos a Jubbei y al fenómeno hilandero que se fueron primero supuestamente al baño (ustedes saben como son algunas mentes extrañas (N/A: _tu eres el que se enamoro de su mejor amigo ¬¬_)); y utilizando el instinto infantil de Ginji para hacerle creer que estábamos buscando helado logré que nos alejáramos del gran salón...

-Ban-chan... no creo que la cocina esté en el segundo piso. Más bien debería estar al lado del salón principal en el primer piso... al menos si yo construyera una mansión la haría así...

-Ese es el problema,... tu no la construiste baka!

-Pero, Ban-chan...

-Aha! ¡Aquí es!

-Pero, Ban-chan las luces están apagadas. No estarían prendidas si esta fuera la cocinaaaa... AHHHHHH!!!!!!

(N/A: _Ginji no pudo terminar esa frase porque Ban lo empujo hacia la oscura habitación, la cual le parecía lo suficientemente apartada como para que nadie los interrumpiera_)

Todo iba bien. Ya había llegado a la mitad de mi perfecto plan, casi tan perfecto como Ginj... DIGO... como un... emmh... ¡día de verano perfecto! Eso es; ¡casi tan perfecto como un día de verano perfecto! ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! (N/A: _risa frenética de Ban_) OO "definitivamente tengo que dejar de hacer eso; odio no poder controlar mi propia mente TTTT"

-Ban-chan...

-¿Qué ocurre Ginji?

-Te lo dije esto no es la cocina...

-Cier...cierto; mejor salgamos... ¡¡OH NO!!

-¿¿Qué ocurre??

-¡¡La... puerta... está... cerrada!!

(N/A: _Ban disfruto decir cada uno de esas palabras; adoraba la idea de estar encerrado sólo con su rubio en una habitación_)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes del Team Get Backers no nos pertenecen… Este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y no tiene ningún tipo de fin de lucro. Es importante aclarar esto antes de empezar ˆ-ˆ.

¡IMPORTANTE!

¡Señas!

-Lo que dice el personaje.

"Lo que piensa el personaje"

(N/A: _las notas de las autoras)_

Capítulo 3

**Flashback… Capítulo 2**

_-Ban-chan..._

_-¿Qué ocurre Ginji?_

_-Te lo dije esto no es la cocina..._

_-Cier...cierto; mejor salgamos... ¡¡OH NO!! _

_-¿¿Qué ocurre??_

_-¡¡La... puerta... está... cerrada!!_

_(N/A: Ban disfruto decir cada uno de esas palabras; adoraba la idea de estar encerrado sólo con su rubio en una habitación)_

-Mejor será que esperemos aquí hasta que alguien venga...

-Siempre tienes tan buenas ideas Ban-chan- (N/A: _dijo Ginji con una sonrisa dulce que hizo pensar a Ban que, si no fuera porque es imposible, escondería algún pensamiento maléfico detrás... ._)

"¿¿Por qué me tortura al hablar de esa manera?? TTTT Parece que lo hiciera a propósito... Bien, ahora solo debo decirle lo que siento... eso es fácil, creo..."

-Etto...Ginji...pues... etto...

-¿Quieres decirme algo, Ban?

-Si,... algo muy... muy importante.

-¡Vamos, dilo, Ban! ¡No puede ser tan grave!

-Yo... YO...

**¡¡¡¡BAMMM!!!!**

(N/A: _era Katzuki..._)

-Chicos, ¿¿no vieron a Jubbei?? ¡¡Se perdió camino al baño y no lo encuentro!! ¡¡Debo encontrarlo!! ¡¡No puedo dejarlo solo!!

(N/A: _ni siquiera había notado lo extraño de esa situación; parecía Ban cuando se embobaba con Ginji, sólo que con Jubbei ¬¬_)

-No, fenómeno de circo. No sabemos donde está ese tonto en especial.

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así. Ginji ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes, Katzuki. ¡Todo está bien!

Entonces el maestro de los hilos se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ban... no querías decirme algo- "Porque parece tan interesado... tal vez..."

-¿me escuchas Ban-chan?- "bueno no importa... alguien tan lindo como Ginji no podría pensar en nada malvado"

-Si, Ginji que... quería decirte que...

**¡¡¡PLAK!!!**

-¿¡¿Y AHORA QUE?!?

-¿Midou?... ¿Es usted el que está ahí?

-Jubbei, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el emperador del trueno.

-Estaba buscando a Katzuki. ¿Acaso lo has visto, Ginji?

-No, él no lo ha visto.-se metió Ban.

-Pero Ban, el acaba de...

(N/A: _Como todos seguramente saben la mirada asesina de Ban no es para nada agradable... y para alguien con la personalidad de Ginji que te miren de esa manera en esta situación es suficiente como para cerrar la boca..._)

-Ya me oíste chico aguja voladora. ¡¡Vete a buscar al fenómeno de circo otra parte!!

(N/A: _Ban ya estaba harto, su plan perfecto estaba siendo arruinado por esos dos buenos para nada según él y su cara lo demostraba a la perfección; la venita ya se notaba ¬¬..._)

-¡Ban-chan, tranquilízate! Todo está bien. Mira, la puerta está abierta y ya podemos volver al gran salón. n.n

-...

-¿Ban-chan?

-Sí, Ginji, no te preocupes... Todo esta **casi** bien...

Al volver al salón, la música continuaba sonando, y los invitados estaban hablando alegremente. Emishi le contaba chistes a Natzumi. Paul y Hevn hablaban de negocios...

(N/A: _Que raro, ¿no? ¬¬)_

...pero estaban más cerca de lo normal. Shido y Madoka estaban sentados en unas sillas cerca de la mesa dulce; noté que el chico mono estaba sonrojado. Himiko hablaba animadamente con Akabane... ¿¡¿AKABANE?!? ¿Qué diablos hace Akabane aquí? ¿Quién rayos lo invitó?...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes del Team Get Backers no nos pertenecen… Este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y no tiene ningún tipo de fin de lucro. Es importante aclarar esto antes de empezar ˆ-ˆ.

¡IMPORTANTE!

¡Señas!

-Lo que dice el personaje.

"Lo que piensa el personaje"

(N/A: _las notas de las autoras)_

Capítulo 4

**Flashback… Capítulo 3**

_Al volver al salón, la música continuaba sonando, y los invitados estaban hablando alegremente. Emishi le contaba chistes a Natzumi. Paul y Hevn hablaban de negocios..._

_(N/A: Que raro, ¿no? ¬¬)_

_...pero estaban más cerca de lo normal. Shido y Madoka estaban sentados en unas sillas cerca de la mesa dulce; noté que el chico mono estaba sonrojado. Himiko hablaba animadamente con Akabane... ¿¡¿AKABANE?!? ¿Qué diablos hace Akabane aquí? ¿Quién rayos lo invitó?..._

-¡HEVN!

(N/A: _En pocos segundos Ban se encontraba jalándole de un brazo a Hevn para preguntarle porque demonios había invitado al maldito Jackal. ¬¬_

_-La verdad Ban, era necesario invitarlo n.n, ¡la historia no seria lo mismo sin él!_

_-No saben como las detesto ¬¬_

_-No nos pongas esa cara, ya todo se va arreglar n.nU_

_-Más les vale, o sino van a probar mi mordedura de serpiente_

Habla Caro 

Habla Ann

_ -Mira Ban, más te vale no amenazarnos... _

_-Podemos hacerte la vida imposible..._

_ -Si nos provocas... _

_-O si nos amenazas..._

_-No se atreverían... Jajaja, son demasiado inocentes ¬¬_

_ -Así parece Ginji... _

_-Pero él puede llegar a transformarse en el Raitei..._

_ -El Emperador Relámpago... _

_-O como quieras decirle..._

_-Ahora continúen con la historia..._

_ -Claro cambia de tema, no más... ¬¬ _

_-Carrie, ambos tienen razón pero... mejor continuemos con la historia..._)

-¿Qué sucede Ban-kun?

-¿Qué diablos hace él aquí?

-¿Quién es ÉL?

-Akabane, ¿Quién más puede ser?

-¿Akabane está aquí? TT –Dijo un Ginji en chibi, todo lloroso.

-Sí chicos, se enteró de la fiesta y no podía evitar que venga, así que también lo invité.

"Me pregunto quienes le habrán dicho ¬¬"

(N/A: _Deja de mirarnos así, eres el único que nos conoce dentro de la historia n.n, te van a ver raro)_

-Ban-chan, ¿Con quién hablás? Te noto extraño.

-Habló con unas amigas... Nada más.

-Claro Ban-chan... Seguro . "El pobre se está volviendo loco"

-Bien, el punto es que ya está aquí y no puedes echarlo n.n

-Yo no, ¡TU SÍ!

-No voy a echarlo solo porque te llevas mal con él ¬¬

-Corrección... ¡TODOS NOS LLEVAMOS MAL CON ÉL!

-Himiko se ve bastante... emmh... a gusto con él...

-¿Estaban hablando de nosotros?...

(N/A: _la supuesta pareja, al sentirse mencionada, se había acercado al estruendoso trío para saber que ocurría..._)

-¿Qué ocurre mis queridos Get Backers?

-Ban-chan no me gusta que este cerca nuestro... TT

-¿Qué haces aquí Akabane?

-Creo que Hevn ya ha explicado muy bien lo sucedido... Un par de voces femeninas, me hablaron en sueños y me comunicaron la cuestión de la fiesta n.n

(N/A: _ -Ann, así como a Ginji lo pone nervioso Akabane, Ban me pone nerviosa a mí con sus bellos ojos azules _TT... _Dile algo... ¡Por favor! _

_-Carrie, no te preocupes... Ban nunca nos haría daño... Creo u.uU Igual podemos controlarlo -_

_ -Cierto, continuemos... )_

-Además no podía dejar de visitar a mi dúo favorito en su primer aniversario... n.n

-Ban-chan, me asusta . 

Akabane se acercó a Ginji con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios, cosa que yo no podía permitir...

-¡Aléjate de él Jackal!

-Alguien está de mal humor hoy, que extraño en ti Ban ¬¬ -dijo la dama veneno en tono sarcástico.

-Cierra la boca Himiko, esté no es asunto tuyo ¬¬.

-Chicos, no peleen n.nU. Ban-chan, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a buscar helado?

-Buena idea Ginji n.n "Ahora podré decirselo n.n y NADIE ¬¬ va a interrumpir"

-Pero, chicos no se olviden que la torta se cortará en algunos minutos...

-Bueno Hevn, solo vamos por helado, ya regresamos...

-Muy bien...

Volvimos al segundo piso, supuestamente en busca de la cocina y se repite la escena de quedarnos encerrados, todo parte de mi espléndida actuación.

-Qué mala suerte, ¿verdad Ban-chan? Nos quedamos dos veces encerrados TT Pero por lo menos, estamos juntos -

-Si, Ginji, tienes razón... (N/A: _Risa maléfica en la mente de Ban_)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes del Team Get Backers no nos pertenecen… Este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y no tiene ningún tipo de fin de lucro. Es importante aclarar esto antes de empezar ˆ-ˆ.

¡IMPORTANTE!

¡Señas!

-Lo que dice el personaje.

"Lo que piensa el personaje"

(N/A: _las notas de las autoras)_

Capítulo 5

**Flashback… Capítulo 4**

_-Bueno Hevn, solo vamos por helado, ya regresamos..._

_-Muy bien..._

_Volvimos al segundo piso, supuestamente en busca de la cocina y se repite la escena de quedarnos encerrados, todo parte de mi espléndida actuación._

_-Qué mala suerte, ¿verdad Ban-chan? Nos quedamos dos veces encerrados TT Pero por lo menos, estamos juntos -_

_-Si, Ginji, tienes razón... (N/A: Risa maléfica en la mente de Ban)_

-Ban-chan, ¿Tú querías decirme algo? n.n

-Ehh, si...°-° Bien... Lo que quería decirte era que...

-¿Sí, Ban-chan? Dime, ¿qué era?

-Emmh... Pues...

**¡¡¡BOOOM!!!**

(N/A: _La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, dejando ver a Emishi cayendo encima de Natzumi. Sin embargo ella no parecía ni sorprendida, ni enojada... Era como si hubieran estado a punto de besarse, y la puerta lo hubiera impedido :D_)

-¿¡¿¡Qué demonios!?!? ¡SÓLO NECESITO UN MALDITO MINUTO!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Digo, sólo necesito un minuto para... saber..., mejor dicho para que me digan... ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Es que...nosotros... vinimos a... avisarles... si...

-Si eso, a avisarles...

-A avisarles, ¿que Emishi?...

-A avisarles... lo que tú dijiste en el camino...

-Ahh, eso... ¿Por qué no les cuentas tú?

-Pues sí, es que...

-¡DEMONIOS, PUEDEN DECIRLO DE UNA VEZ! ÒÓ

-Ehh, si... emmh... ¡LA TORTA!

-Cierto, la torta Emishi... ¡Ustedes tienen que ir a cortar la torta!

**-**¡TANTO LÍO PARA ESO! ¬¬

-Emmh, si... es que no recordabamos... u.uU

-Bueno, Ban-chan vayamos al salón... -

"¡Esto no es posible! ÒÓ"

-Sí Ginji, vayamos...

Cuando llegamos al gran salón, la torta no estaba lista, como lo supuse desde un principio. Fue solo una excusa del estúpido de Emishi y de la tonta de Natzumi... ¬¬ Bakas! ¡Arruinaron mi plan otra vez! TT

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de volver con Ginji al famoso segundo piso, Hevn nos detuvo...

-¿Adónde creen que van? Vamos a cortar la torta. ¡No se escapen!

-Pero... nosotros solo...

-¡QUÉ NO! Ya pagué la torta ÒÓ

-¡Pero ni siquiera la han traído!

-No, pero ya lo harán así que... ¡Quédense aquí!

-Está bien Hevn no te preocupes... n.n

Poco tiempo después llegó la bendita torta... Todos se colocaron alrededor de esta aunque un poco alejados, y continuaron hablando normalmente, en un tono de voz bastante elevado lo cual me hizo pensar que aunque yo se lo dijese en ese instante nadie podría... al diablo con todo esto,... solo quería terminar de una vez...

-Ginji, yo quería decirte que...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes del Team Get Backers no nos pertenecen… Este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y no tiene ningún tipo de fin de lucro. Es importante aclarar esto antes de empezar ˆ-ˆ.

¡IMPORTANTE!

¡Señas!

-Lo que dice el personaje.

"Lo que piensa el personaje"

(N/A: _las notas de las autoras)_

Capítulo 6

**Flashback… Capítulo 5**

_Poco tiempo después llegó la bendita torta... Todos se colocaron alrededor de esta aunque un poco alejados, y continuaron hablando normalmente, en un tono de voz bastante elevado lo cual me hizo pensar que aunque yo se lo dijese en ese instante nadie podría... al diablo con todo esto,... solo quería terminar de una vez..._

_-Ginji, yo quería decirte que..._

-Si, Ban...

-Ai shi teru... °///°

(N/A: _Ginji se quedó asombrado durante algunos segundos asimilando cada palabra que había dicho el ojiazul, pero luego recuperó la compostura y actuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido..._)

-Yo también te quiero mucho Ban-chan -

-No, baka. Tú no has entendido nada, yo... ahhh! Porque es tan complicado explicártelo...

-¿A que te refieres:S

-No importa... luego haré que lo entiendas...

(N/A: _Luego de comer una buena porción de torta y de darle un helado a Ginji ya que no dejaba de pedirlo, Ban llevó al rubio a la habitación MÁS ALEJADA del gran salón, en la cuál se encerraron literalmente, ya que el poseedor del Jaggan le había robado la llave a Hevn...)_

"Ahora sí... Ni estúpidos que se pierden camino al baño, ni idiotas que buscan a aquellos que se perdieron, ni cursis que al besarse se apoyan en las puertas, ni ningún IMBÉCIL que quiera CORTAR LA ESTÚPIDA TORTA va a impedir que yo realice mi cometido..."

-Ginji, ¿te acuerdas que quería aclararte algo?

-Sí Ban-chan creo que lo recuerdo...

-Pues bien,...

(N/A: _Bueno, Ban no quiere describir todo esto..._

_-¿No nos pueden dar un poco de privacidad? ¿No puede quedar esto en secreto?_

_ -¿Realmente quieres saberlo? _

_-¡Sí!_

_-Pues, bien... Digamos que esto NO puede quedar en secreto..._

_ -Es necesario... _

_-Creemos que algún día lo entenderás..._

_ -Yo no... _

_-Carrie, déjalo con ilusiones... Ya tiene bastantes con Ginji... hihihi xD_

_ -Lo cuál me duele bastante así que no me lo repitas... _

_-¿Qué están diciendo ustedes dos?_

_ -No, importa Ban... Seguiremos con la historia normalmente... _

_Así que Ban prefirió hacerle caso a su personalidad impulsiva, y dejar las palabrerías para otro momento..._

_Se acercó lentamente al rubio, el cuál no se movió._

_-Ban..._

_-Sólo quédate quieto... _

_Se acercó aún más a Ginji, y lo besó tiernamente..._

_ -Aclaración: a Ann le encanta que todo sea tiernamente... y feliz... todo debe ser tierno y feliz... ¬¬ _

_-Pero Carrie, no me entendés primer punto no es feliz... ¡es felixx! Y segundo ¡esta escena tiene que ser tierna! ¡Awww! -_

_ -Esta bien... esta escena es tuya igual porque el final final es mío y lo hago bien gracioso y tierno a mi manera... - Ahora volvamos al fic, ¿si? Ban ha estado besando ha Ginji desde hace más o menos un minuto y debe estarlo ahogando... ¬¬ _

_-Ohh, es cierto... Mejor vuelvo enseguida antes de que Ginji se nos ahogue... n.nU_

_Fue un beso bastante largo... En realidad Ban había deseado durante mucho tiempo hacer eso, sin embargo no esperaba que Ginji continuase el beso... Al principio fue un poco torpe pero luego fue profundizándose, haciendo que el ojiazul explorara más la boca del raitei, un lugar tan deseado por él…_

_-¿¡¿Por qué tiene que describirlo tanto?!?_

_ -Yo le digo lo mismo... No va a cambiar ¬¬ _

_-No sean exagerados ¬¬, primero no describí mucho... Segundo, es una escena muy bonita...- y tercero están arruinando la escena ¬¬_

_ -Ban fue quien me interrumpió, a mí no me digas u.u _

_-Grgrr, me doy por vencido... Al diablo con todo..._

_-Bueno, ya que insisten tanto no seguiré, lectores, es su culpa... ¬¬ Aunque seguramente describo tan mal que es mejor que pase esto -_

_Bueno, volviendo al beso..._

_No pudo durar mucho más, se les estaba acabando el aire..._

_-Si, bueno; entre tantas discusiones... ¬¬_

_Sin embargo ya que Ban no quería arruinar el momento, mejor dicho SU momento, se separó un poco, miró esos ojos castaños durante un par de segundos y volvió a besar al rubio, pero esta vez más pasionalmente…)_

"¿¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!? No tendría que haber besado a Ginji"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes del Team Get Backers no nos pertenecen… Este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y no tiene ningún tipo de fin de lucro. Es importante aclarar esto antes de empezar ˆ-ˆ.

¡IMPORTANTE!

¡Señas!

-Lo que dice el personaje.

"Lo que piensa el personaje"

(N/A: _las notas de las autoras)_

Capítulo 7

**Flashback… Capítulo 6**

_Sin embargo ya que Ban no quería arruinar el momento, mejor dicho SU momento, se separó un poco, miró esos ojos castaños durante un par de segundos y volvió a besar al rubio, pero esta vez más pasionalmente…)_

"_¿¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!? No tendría que haber besado a Ginji"_

Realmente existen muy pocos hechos que puedan sorprenderme... Yo sé muchas cosas, y no estoy exagerando... ¡TENGO RAZÓN! He aprendido sobre ciencias, idiomas, arte, música y cultura general; pero nada que nadie haya aprendido jamás podría haber evitado esta enorme confusión en mi cabeza. No sólo había cometido el grave error de besar a Ginji... Dos veces... y de no soltarlo sino que también debía soportar que mi cabeza me jugara trucos provocados por el deseo de ser el único dueño del chico de ojos café. Debía de ser eso, porque no voy a creer que luego de tomarlo abruptamente por los brazos y besarlo durante un buen rato,... un MUY buen rato,... el para mí inalcanzable Raitei me haya respondido el beso.

En un desesperado intento por comprender, llegué a pensar que de alguna manera me había hecho un Jaggan a mí mismo...

"Tal vez, el estúpido chico mono revirtió mi Jaggan con un espejo... O tal vez la nicotina me ha afectado el cerebro..."

-Ban-chan, ¿estás bien?- Ginji había dejado de besarme y ahora me hablaba con su hermosa voz infantil.

-¿Qué? ¿Y me lo preguntas? Acabo de besarte, yo, tu mejor amigo. Se supone que deberías estar shockeado, enojado, desmayado o por lo menos confundido... ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTAS CONFUNDIDO? °°

-Es que yo ya lo sabía...- dijo y puso una cara tan adorable que si no fuera porque estaba a punto de caer en coma, lo habría besado de nuevo.

-¿CÓMO QUE YA LO SABÍAS? ÒÓ

-Ban-chan, ¿alguna vez te dije que hablas dormido? -

-OO ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Respóndeme Ginji.

-Bueno, es que tú siempre te duermes rápido y yo me quedo un rato despierto n.n, así que cuando tú hablas dormido, yo te escucho... Casi siempre eran cosas sin sentido, como: El chico mono lo pagará o Fenómeno de circo hazme un traje , pero luego comenzaste a decir cosas como Debo controlarme y ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? . Poco a poco me fuiste dando más información con frases como: No se puede amar tanto a alguien y Si tan solo sintiera lo mismo por mí . Pero lo que me reveló todo fue que una noche gritaste entre sueño No puedo decírselo, ¡Ginji no debe saber que lo amo! .

(N/A: _ -En este punto iba a describir todo el divertido sonrojo de Ban. Sin embargo, su mirada asesina y mis pocas ganas no nos lo permitieron, así que resumiré con esta simple frase: Se sonrojó mucho, más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, y aunque él no lo admita, fue muy lindo y adorable... n.n _)

-Ginji, ¿lo dices en serio? °O°

-Claro que sí Ban...

-Entonces tú... tú me... me...

-¿Te refieres a si te amo? Pues... Sí... Eso es cierto... Yo... Yo te amo.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes del Team Get Backers no nos pertenecen… Este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y no tiene ningún tipo de fin de lucro. Es importante aclarar esto antes de empezar ˆ-ˆ.

¡IMPORTANTE!

¡Señas!

-Lo que dice el personaje.

"Lo que piensa el personaje"

(N/A: _las notas de las autoras)_

Capítulo 8

**Flashback… Capítulo 8**

_-Ginji, ¿lo dices en serio? °O°_

_-Claro que sí Ban..._

_-Entonces tú... tú me... me..._

_-¿Te refieres a si te amo? Pues... Sí... Eso es cierto... Yo... Yo te amo._

En todo ese tiempo no había notado la poca distancia que separaba nuestras caras. Sólo al salir de mi asombro pude darme cuenta de este detalle y reaccionar ante la situación. Mientras me acercaba más y más a esos hermosos ojos dije...

-Entonces puedo... – (N/A: _insertar sonrisa seductora y maléfica en la cara de Ban..._)

Sin embargo antes de llegar al objetivo tan preciado un par de dedos contuvieron mis labios y los dirigieron levemente hacia atrás...

-Ban... antes de eso podrías decirme... ya sabes... podrías decirme... lo que yo te dije hace rato... °///°

-Te refieres a que te diga que te...

-Podrías, Ban, por favor...

-Ginji, haría cualquier cosa por ti... pero no voy a hacer eso...

-Por favor, Ban...

-¡¡¡Pero ya lo sabes!!!

-Por favor, Ban-chan,... ¿si?

-OO ¿¿Qué dijiste, Ginji??

-Por favor, Ban-chan,...

-¿¿Realmente es necesario??... °°

-¡Hai, Ban-chan! -

-Ah! Esta bien... Ginji, yo... yo te amo. No, más que eso, te necesito; te necesito aún más que al propio aire. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me molesta recordar todos los momentos durante los cuales me perdí de estar a tu lado porque nos separamos en las misiones y me hierve la sangre de envidia con solo pensar en todas las veces en las que te quedaste a solas con Akabane. ¬¬ Amo cada detalle de ti, amo tus ojos, amo tu hermoso pelo rubio, amo tu boca y amo todo tu cuerpo del cual me estas privando al hacerte esta estúpida declaración. ¿¡¿Ahora estas feliz?!? ¬¬

-¡Hai! -

(N/A: _dijo Ginji y mientras que lo hacia se le tiraba encima a Ban tomándolo por sorpresa, haciendo que ambos cayeran en una cama que por casualidad estaba ahí._

_-Gracias por ponerla ahí... Habría sido un feo golpe..._

_ -Lo sabemos... _

_-De nada. n.n_

_Ban y Ginji seguían en la misma posición en la cual se mostraban muy cómodos y muy a gusto (no estábamos seguras cual lo explicaría mejor así que dejamos ambas)..._

_-Ban-Chan, ¿Quiénes son ellas?_

_-Emmh,... Ginji, estas son las amigas de las que te hablé..._

_ -Si, cuando tu pensaste que Ban se había vuelto loco...¬¬ _

_-Hola Ginji-Chan -_

_-Emmh... hola... "parecen bastante agradables"_

_ -Lo somos _

_-pero,... ¿cómo..._

_-Tranquilo Ginji. No es nada... Ellas son las que... bueno es difícil de explicar..._

_-Seriamos las que podemos cambiar algunas cosas, agregar camas y hacerles a ciertas personas la vida imposible... n.n Seríamos como el grupo de expertos del Mugenjō -_

_ -Para resumir podemos controlar todo aquí _

_-Lo comprendo... -_

_ -¿De veras? _

_-¡Aja!_

_-Ehem ehem... ¿Podrían dejarnos un momento a solas? ¬¬ _

_-Ah, vinimos para comunicarte que..._

_ -Que descubrimos algo nuevo...podemos,... como... desconectarnos... _

_-Y dejarlos libres. No vamos a poder verlos, ni oírlos, ni intervenir..._

_ -Es como si no existiéramos... _

"_Ojalá... ¬¬"_

_ -Ojo con lo que piensas... _

_-Todavía seguimos aquí n.n_

_ -Pero no por mucho, así que, ¡nos vemos! _

_-Cuídense y no se metan en problemas n.n_

_-¡Adiós Ann-chan, adiós Carrie-chan!)_

-¿Se fueron Ban-chan?

-Parece que sí...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes del Team Get Backers no nos pertenecen… Este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y no tiene ningún tipo de fin de lucro. Es importante aclarar esto antes de empezar ˆ-ˆ.

¡IMPORTANTE!

¡Señas!

-Lo que dice el personaje.

"Lo que piensa el personaje"

(N/A: _las notas de las autoras)_

Capítulo 9

**Flashback… Capítulo 8**

_-Todavía seguimos aquí n.n_

_ -Pero no por mucho, así que, ¡nos vemos! _

_-Cuídense y no se metan en problemas n.n_

_-¡Adiós Ann-chan, adiós Carrie-chan!)_

_-¿Se fueron Ban-chan? _

_-Parece que sí..._

-Pero como estar seguros... u.uU

-Así... ¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS! Solo son un par de cobardes buenas para nada, una que es una cursilería con patas y la otra es una indecisa que comienza con chistes estilo Emishi y termina escribiendo cursilerías como la primera. ¬¬

-Ban, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?

-Sí, no han contestado, así que realmente estamos solos.

-Tienes razón Ban-chan -

(N/A: _ -Realmente los engañamos… _

_-Hehehehe ˆ-ˆ_

_ -Pero me las va a pagar por insultarme de esa manera. Sin embargo, no lo entiendo… Emishi es muy adorable n.n. _

_-La venganza será terrible… Mwahahahaha! xD_

_ -Espera, espera… Parece que Ban va a hablar… _)

-Entonces, ahora sí puedo…

(N/A: _Ban retomó lo que había dejado pendiente. Su cara volvió a mostrar la misma sonrisa seductora, pero a la vez maléfica, de antes. Sin embargo la frase quedó incompleta, no sólo porque el poseedor del Jaggan la dejó en suspenso, sino también porque Ginji no lo dejó terminar…_

_En un arranque de pasión, el emperador relámpago había capturado los labios del ojiazul para darle el beso que este último tanto deseaba._

_A pesar de que sólo fue un beso, este infundió un profundo placer en Ban. Nunca se había sentido tan bien. Amaba a Ginji y él lo amaba. Nada podría ser más perfecto. Estaba junto a alguien que lo quería por como era; a pesar de su mal humor y de su carácter… A pesar de ese maldito brazo y de esos condenados ojos que él había odiado desde pequeño…_

_Esas sensaciones que Ginji le hacía sentir al mirarlo con sus ojos sinceros, o al rozarlo como entonces, mientras sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, eran únicas y sin duda de las mejores que Ban había sentido. Desde entonces, cada vez que mirara al raitei lo vería de manera diferente, pensando que este sólo le pertenecía a él, y no por obligación o interés, sino por verdadero y puro amor. Y sólo por estas razones, Ginji le contestaría con una sonrisa dedicada solo a su amor, una que nadie más vería, ni tendría, porque ésta era sólo para Ban…_

_Ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir el beso, sin embargo, un poco molestos en el interior, sabían que en algún momento debía terminar…_

_-Buuuu TT_

_ ¬¬ _

_Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y mirándose durante algunos segundos, comprendieron que, a pesar de todo, debían regresar a su fiesta … Ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás, luego de la celebración…_)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_ -Hemos pasado el disclaimer durante nueve capítulos así que no molesten... ¬¬ _

_-Pero las señas siguen siendo importantes n.n..._

Señas:

-Lo que dice el personaje.

"Lo que piensa el personaje"

(N/A: _las notas de las autoras)_

_ -_Habla Caro 

-Habla Ann

_ -Lamento haber tardado tanto... Ahí les va el codiciado capítulo 10... - _

_-Disfrútenlo... n.n_

_ -Por cierto no estamos seguras como va a terminar… Lo estamos haciendo ahora así que ¡¡Cuidado!! _

_-Nuestras mentes pervertidas pueden modificar el rumbo de la historia "mágicamente"_

_-Sí, al fin logre entender como hablar con este par de bakas fuera de la historia- Ban mira para arriba y lee el resto de la conversación…-¿¡¿¡A QUE TE REFIERES CON "Cuidado" Y CON "modificar el rumbo de la historia"!?!?_

_ -Etto... Ya tiene que empezar el último capítulo ¿Cierto Ann? _

_-Claro que sí…Aquí va. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_)

**Capítulo final...**

_-Flashback-_

_...Ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir el beso, sin embargo, un poco molestos en el interior, sabían que en algún momento debía terminar…_

_-Buuuu __TTTT_

_ ¬¬ _

_Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y mirándose durante algunos segundos, comprendieron que, a pesar de todo, debían regresar a su "fiesta"… Ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás, luego de la celebración..._)

-¿Realmente es necesario Ban-Chan?... (N/A: _Ginji sin moverse aún de encima de Ban puso la cara más triste que tenía... En verdad de haber estado en el lugar del ojiazul me habría... nos habría costado mucho decidirnos y, con mucho, quiero decir muuuuuuucho..._)

-¡Vamos! Ya deja de mariconear, Ginji- (N/A: _Ban había regresado a la normalidad y se dirigió a su compañero con su típica frialdad de siempre, escondiendo detrás de ésta que él tampoco quería volver. Se incorporaron poco a poco y estiraron un poco sus ropas las cuales habían quedado bastante arrugadas después de todo lo que hicieron..._

_ -Es de esperarse... ¬¬ _

_-¡¡Si solamente se dieron un beso!!… ¡Exagerados! ¿Cuánto se te puede arrugar la ropa? Mi mente pervertida piensa en otras "cosas" con ropas arrugadas n.n_)

Cuando regresamos a la fiesta actuamos como si nada, y nadie tuvo la más mínima sospecha... Sin embargo no hay mucho más que contar sobre el final de la celebración ya que, a pesar de que no eran mucho más de media noche, todos tenían mucho sueño y estaban muy apresurados por regresar a sus respectivas casas.

"¡Qué extraño! ¿Por qué será? ¬¬" (N/A: _Mirada de desconfianza a las escritoras..._

_ -Jejeje xD _

_-Te suena a algo la frase Venganza por habernos insultado ... Jajaja, no nos pudimos olvidar de lo que nos dijiste… ¬¬_

_ -Shhhh! Si nos escucha sabrá que los espiamos... _

_¡UPS! _°° _¡¡QUIERO SABER QUE VA A PASAR!! ¡Quiero que haya "acción" –en muchos sentidos ;)-_

_ -La va a haber; te aseguro que la va a haber…B))_

Bueno, como sea que haya sucedido, nos subimos a nuestro hermoso coche, yo en el asiento del conductor obviamente, para llegar a nuestro estacionamiento personal o sea en frente de la puerta del Honky Tonk. Como siempre comenzó el típico cambio de lugar (Ginji siempre dormía en el asiento trasero y yo en uno de los delanteros pero reclinado y con los pies en el tablero...) pero con una diferencia ésta vez...

-Buenas noches, Ginji...

-...

-¿Ginji?

-No puedo dormir Ban-chan... Estoy demasiado inquieto por todo lo que paso hoy. ¿No podrías acompañarme un rato en el asiento de atrás?

-°////° (N/A: _Visualicen la expresión de Ban: los anteojos se le resbalaron por la nariz, su mirada estaba clavada en Ginji con sus ojos muy abiertos y además le quedó la boca abierta colgando de la mandíbula... Sin contar que se había sonrojado. Jajaja xD_)

-¡¡CLARO QUE NO!! ¿¡¿¡EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO!?!?

-Pero, yo sólo... TTTT

"Ahhh!!!! Ginji me esta poniendo muy nervioso... y, al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que sería poder estar, al menos un segundo,... Pero no puedo porque... porque... ¡¡¡NO!!! Simplemente no puedo. No puedo arrojarme a la idea así como así... (N/A: _¿¡¿¡a que pensaban que se quería arrojar!?!? ¬¬ Mejor no respondan..._) Pero, si él usa su hermosa voz infantil, no voy a poder resistirme... Ahhh!!! TTTT... Eh?!"

En eso sentí que algo me rozaba la mano y me volvía a la realidad...

-¡Vamos Ban-chan!

-Deja de tironearme de la mano, Ginji. Lo único que vas a lograr es que me caiga.

-Pero sino no voy a dormir Ban-chan TTTT

-¡Está bien! Pero sólo un minuto...

-Sí

Entonces Ginji, en un acto realmente inteligente como los que suele hacer; me tironeó de la manga y logró que cayera justo encima de él. Y para que fuera poco, con la puerta abierta, a la una de la mañana, con las llaves del auto en quién sabe donde, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que mirarme fijamente a los ojos y arrimar su cara a la mía sólo para provocarme.

"¡¡¡Idiota!!! Si me provoca así yo... yo..."

(N/A: _-Eso no tendría que haber pasado. Si el baka de Ginji no hubiera hecho eso, nada habría pasado..._

_ -Ban, tú lo besaste ¬¬ _

_-¡¡¡PERO FUE SU CULPA!!!_

_ -¡Claro! ¬¬ _

_-¡¡EL PÚBLICO ESTÁ ESPERANDO ACCIÓN!! ¡Ahora! ¬¬ ¡Ban, tirate ahora encima de Ginji y satisface tus más profundos deseos! ¡AHORA! _

_-Ehh…¬¬# ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_ -Ann… Está preparando su Snake Bite TTTT _

_-Ban, ¿Conoces el significado de la palabra "AHORA"? ¬¬ ¡YA! ¿O quieres que te obliguemos?... ¿O mejor aún, que obliguemos a Ginji? ¬¬_

_-Esta bien... u.u_)

Como ya se habrán enterado, tanta provocación terminó convenciéndome y no pude evitar... no pude evitar... ¡¡¡BESAR A GINJI!!! ¿¡¿ESTÁ BIEN?!? Es que ese baka es demasiado lindo y tentador y no podía dejar de pensar en... OO Bueno, ehem ehem, el punto es que pasó, sí? ¬¬#

(N/A: _ -Ban, ¿quieres que te releve? n.nU _

_-¡¡¡NO NECESITO QUE ME RELEVES!!!! ¡¡¡POR SU CULPA TENGO QUE CONTAR TODO ESTO ASÍ QUE POR LO MENOS NO ME MOLESTEN!!! ¬¬_

_-No te enojes con ella por querer ayudarte, Ban. Es que solo parecías muy incómodo... Además creo que deberías estar agradecido,… Quiero decir, la pareja favorita de Get Backers según nuestras encuestas… Es… (omito opinión)_

"_-Después me preguntan porque estoy incómodo…u.u"_

_ Jijijiji n.n ¡Adoramos la pareja BanxGinji! _

_-¡¡¡Dejen de reírse las dos!!! ¡¡¡De todas maneras puedo oírlas!!!_

_ -Lo sentimos... Por favor, continúa. _

_-¬¬U_

_ -Jejeje xD _

"_-¿¿Por qué a mí??? _TToTT_"_

**ATENCIÓN: ****Queremos avisar, que nos quedamos con ganas de escribir un último último capítulo con lemmon… Así que vamos a hacer así. Dejen reviews.**

**Si por casualidad llega a ver un empate nos vamos a gastar en hacer dos últimos últimos capítulos.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Si no NO VA A HABER FINAL**


End file.
